One Shots of Auslly, Trez and possibly Rydellington :)
by WooBoo
Summary: These will be one shots. We decided to make short stories as well. Hope you enjoy these!
1. Chapter 1

Austin gets pissed off!

Austin's Pov:

I can't believe she did that to Ally! No girlfriend of mine will bully my best friend in the whole world! So let's start from the very beginning..

EARLIER:

Me: " So I have to go. I'm hanging out with Ally today ."

Kira: " Your ditching me for that snobby girl!" Me: "What did you just say? She's the most beautiful, awesome, kindest, person I've ever known! No one says that about her! I'm done with you! I don't even know why I liked you when I liked her this whole time!" I got up and left so I can go talk with Ally.

Ally's Pov:

So truth be told, I'm in love with Austin Monica Moon. Yeah, yeah, yeah, go ahead and tell me he doesn't like me. Oh here comes Kira.. Uh oh..

Kira: " Listen here you snob, you took my Austy Kins away from me and you will pay deeply!" She started punching and kicking me. I couldn't breathe because she was choking me and I couldn't get her off me. Then I was finally able to move her off of me. But it wasn't me. Austin was here and so were the cops. I guess someone saw the whole thing. Austin ran up to me and hugged me soo tight. Me: " Austin can't breathe." Austin spoke up and said: " Oh right, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what Kira had done and you totally didn't deserve it! I feel like its my fault and- (she cut me off with a kiss)

Austin's Pov-

Ally just kissed me! Oh my gosh, the girl I love just kissed me! Wait, shouldn't it be the other way around? Oh well, I'm just enjoying it.

Ally- "Thank you for everything you said to Kira at your lunch. Some guy recorded what you said and showed me. I loved you this whole time too!" So now it was my turn. I kissed her with full passion again. And that my friends is when I knew that she would be my wife! Too soon to say, right? Oh well, but this is a new beginning.

Authors note: So we decided to write one-shots about Austin and Ally as well! Please make sure you all read our story "The Story Of My Life." Hope you guys enjoy!

Vicky and Holly


	2. Mall Incident and New Love brewing?

The Mall incident

No ones Pov

Austin decided to take Ally to the mall for a shopping spree. He thought it would be a great idea. Truth be told, he just wanted to spend time with her. He missed hanging out with her and only her.

Ally's Pov:

Austin is bringing me to the mall for a shopping spree. I wonder why. I'm just glad I get to spend time with him. We were passing Victoria's Secret when this guy walked up to me. I will admit, he was cute. I think his name was Dallas….

Dallas: "Hey beauty, can I have a map? I got lost in your pretty brown eyes." He said with a wink. I felt Austin tense up. So Austin put his arm around my waist and said "Her eyes aren't brown! They are hazel! See ya!" He spinned me around and we walked far away from him. Me: "Austin! Why you do that? I was gonna reply!" Austin: "He's obviously a player. Sure he got the looks, but he has bad pick up lines… Just saying! It's for the best!" Austin took my hand without thinking. It felt nice. I kind of got some kind of spark that went straight through my hand when he did that. Hmm, weird.. I can't possibly be in love with my best friend.. Can I?

Austin's Pov:

It's official. I'm in love with my best friend. Yes, I got a bit jealous when that guy showed up. Alright fine, I was really jealous! No one does that to my Ally! I got lost in thought when I suddenly grabbed her hand. I saw her blush. I'm surprised she didn't move her hand. You know what, I'm gonna take her to Sally's Frozen Yogurt. Me: Ally, you want Frozen Yogurt? Ally: "Yeah sure! Lets go!" I love it when she gets excited.. I just love her for who she is. She's perfect in every way! I wish she could see. I might ask her out. Hmm, it looks like it's gonna rain. As I said that, it decided to pour. I did something I thought I never would do. I stopped in my tracks, turned Ally so she would face me and kissed her! On the lips!

Ally's Pov:

So I finally established that I do like Austin. Then all of a sudden it pours and Austin stopped, turned me around so I faced him. Then boom! He kissed me! Of course I kissed him back.

Austin: " Oh my gosh, Ally I'm so sorry. I shouldn't of done that. I'm- I cut him off with another kiss. Me: "Austin don't be sorry, I'm not. I'm glad you did. And plus it's romantic since we kissed in the rain!" He chuckled and smiled which made me smile. Then he asked: "Ally, I love you so much. Always have. Will you be my girlfriend?" Instead of answering I jumped in his arms and kissed him. It was full of passion. Austin: " I take that as a yes!" We kissed again. What a great day! Wouldn't trade it for anything. It also turned out we didn't get frozen yogurt. Oh well!

Authors Note: Sorry if it's a little long. I'm also sorry for not updating. I've been sick and haven't had time. But I hope everyone has a great evening and I hope you all liked this one shot! *Puts on happy face*

Holly


	3. Truth or Dare?

Auslly and Trez 3

No one's Pov:

Austin, Ally, Trish, and Dez were all hanging out together in the practice room. Austin and Ally like each other but don't know it. Same thing with Trish and Dez. So they all decided to play a friendly game of Truth Or Dare. But will it be friendly? Will they find their feelings for each other or will they actually find love?

Austin's Pov:

My goodness, Ally is just so adorable! She's just so gorgeous, sweet, funny, adorkable, special and finally smart. She has the perfect combination. Everyone in the room yelled: "AUSTIN!" Damn, I got so scared I fell off the piano bench. But luckily, I landed on Dougie the dolphin. Everyone of course laughed their butts off at me. I also giggled..

Ally: "What were you thinking about? We tried getting your attention for 5 whole minutes." Me: "Uhhh… Nothing.. SO who goes first? Dez, Truth or Dare? "But we didn't decide!" Dez whined. "Dude, just go!" I pleaded. "Ugh, fine. Uhh Dare!" "I dare you to… put on a bathrobe and run around the block!" "FINE" Got changed and came back 5 minutes later. " Man, I got weird stares. Some girl even smacked my butt.. Talk about AWKWARD! I pushed her into the water fountain and ran!" Everyone laughed so hard, that they cried! Trish: "Okay, Ally. Truth or Dare? "I will go with tru-" NOOOO! You will go with dare for once! Trish yelled. "Fine, dare." Trish: " I dare you to sit on Austin's lap for the whole game." Ally looked at me and blushed. She asked if she could and I gave a nod. She sat on me and I put my arms around her tiny waist. Dez: "Austin, truth or dare?" "Uhh, let's do dare." "I dare you to tell Ally how you feel about her." Dez said with a smirk.. Damn, he got me good. "Okay, uhh Ally I really like you. You're perfect the way you are and by the way, you got a perfect body." I said with a wink. She completely blushed! Scoree! Then out of nowhere, she turned around and kissed me right on the lips! ALLY DAWSON IS KISSING ME! EEPPP! Oh gosh, I sound like a girl.. Ally: "Well that was very sweet ! I like you as well. Oh and by the way, your not too bad yourself." She said with a wink as well. I probably turned a shade of pink. :) Me: Okay Trish, You get a dare without me asking. So I dare you to sit on Dez's lap for the rest of the game." I said smirking. We knew she liked Dez. Without complaining, she surprisingly did it without fighting with us! YES! Ally: Dez, truth or dare? Dez: Uhh, let's go with Truth. Ally: "Perfect! Is it true that you like Trish." Wow, who would of thought Ally Dawson would ask such a question like that. Im so proud! Dez turned red like a tomato. "Okay fine, Trish I like you A LOT! And I seriously mean that. You're perfect in every way, even when you hit me." Trish: "Awee dez, that's so sweet. Now, kiss me!" Dez: Yes mam!" With a flirtatious voice. They literally made out for 7 minutes. They might as well go to the closet. You know, the game seven minutes in heaven or something like that. I had Ally get off my lap. She gave me a confused look. I told her to just follow me. I grabbed her hand and took her down to the counter of Sonic Boom. "Ally, I liked you from the very start I laid eyes on you. You're just simply amazing and I can't live without you. I know that sounded cliché. But I really love you, and wouldn't dream to break your heart. You're too special! Will you do me the honor of becoming my girlfriend?" She was literally in tears. Instead of answering, she jumped in my arms and kissed me. I kissed back with full passion. Then she whispered "Yes. I would love to be your girlfriend." I looked back at her full of joy and kissed her again! We stopped for air and I said: "Why don't we go upstairs and head to bed since its past midnight?" She questioned me. "it's not even midnight yet. You just want to cuddle as badly as me don't you?" Me: "Wow, you literally read my mind." She chuckled and grabbed my hand. She led me upstairs. We walked in a bad moment. Dez was asking Trish to be his girlfriend. It wasn't a bad moment. We just didn't want to disturb them.

Dez: " Trish, I love you with all my heart. I wouldn't dare to break your heart. Will you go out with me? Trish said" Oh my gosh! I would love to Dezzy kins!" They hugged for a longgg time. We clapped! Then I announced " Okay why don't we all set our beds up and watch a scary movie?" The girls looked at me like I was psycho. It was quite scary actually. I stuttered and said " Ok.. uhh. Bed time?" In a cute voice. They just laughed and nodded. I sighed with relief. I thought they would slap me or something. I lay down next to Ally and gave her a kiss on her cheek. She did the same. She put an arm around my stomach and I wrapped my arms around her waist and whispered softly "Goodnight Alls. Love you." Ally replied "I love you too sweetheart and goodnight." She kissed my forehead too. Dez and Trish did the exact same thing.

Written by Holly again :)


	4. Chapter 4

Hurt/Comfort maybe Love later on?

Ally's Pov:

I was walking passed the park while I spotted something interesting. There was my boyfriend of 9 months laying down on the grass with a girl kissing him on top of him. I let a tear fall. I wiped it off quickly and marched over towards them. I grabbed my water bottle and when I was behind him, I dumped it all over him! He jumped up and had fire in his eyes! "You jerk! How could you cheat on me!" I screamed while letting another tear slip. "I cheated on you because your not pretty or beautiful. You weren't worth my time! I never loved you! I figured I would be nice enough to give you a shot because you were desperate!" He yelled in my face. By now, the girl stomped off somewhere. I looked at him in disbelief. I slapped him so hard that it left a print on his face! " I was not desperate! You're the one that asked me out! Your the one that was desperate you ass****! I can't believe I fell for you! Your not worth my time! We're over and never contact me ever again! " By now, I was in complete tears. I slapped him again twice and ran off.

No one's Pov:

Without Ally knowing, a partciular blonde person was watching the whole thing behind the tree. He was furious! He walked up to the guy and beat the crap out of him. "You don't deserve Ally's love or attention! You go near her again, you go through me you a******! She's the most beautiful girl I have ever met! Stay away!" He punched him between every single word. He walked off after that and went to go find Ally. Without anyones knowledge, somebody recored the whole thing and went to put it on the internet.

Ally's Pov:

I can't believe he did that! Right now I'm at Austin's apartment waiting for him to get home. He gave me a spare key. I was crying my eyes out. His computer screen was open and then something caught my eyes. It was me and my boy- ex boyfriends fight at the park. I clicked on it and watched it. After I left Austin came out of no where and beat the crap out of him while saying some words. He really does care about me! I shut the computer down after. Next thing you know Austin comes in the apartment. When his eyes land on mine, he runs over and hugs me very tight! I didn't mind. "Ally, I'm sooo sorry! He's a total jerk who doesn't deserve you!" I was still crying but stopped. I looked at Austin and said "Thank you for what you did. That was really sweet of you!" He froze. "Uhh, how did you find out I did that." "It was on the internet, but how did you know I was their?" I was quite curious on that. Once again he froze... "Alright fine. I was texting Dez and he said that he saw him making out with some girl. So I ran all the way over to the park and have a little "talk" with him that involves my fists. As I was going to step out of the bush, I saw you marching up to them and dumped the bottle all over him, then yell, and slap him! You did a great job on that by the way beautfiul. But just so you know, I never liked him." I blushed when he called me beautiful. No ones never says that except for my dad. My ex didn't either. "Austin your really sweet for doing that for me!" I hug him again. "I'd do anything for you Alls." He whispered. I smiled and I could tell he did too. Just then I knew I would be Okay with him next to me.

TWO MONTHS LATER:  
Austin's Pov:

So I have developed this huge crush on Ally. I know, not much of a shocker. She moved into the apartment with me even though she protested against it. That's when it all started. I wonder if she likes me? I got deep in my thoughts when I felt someone sit on my waist. It was Ally. I was laying on my bed at the time. She looks sad. "What's wrong beautiful?" She shrugged. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her down. So now she's laying on top of me. We do this all the time. "It's girl things." She sighs. Ohhh, it must be her time of month. "Sweetheart, I'll be right back. I got to uhhh, uhh, get some moeny. But we will cuddle later Alls." She nodded and got up. I grabbed my walet and keys. I locked the door because I worry about her a lot. I drove to the store, picked up icecream, pink cupcakes, tissues and some lady stuff. I got weird stares but I do this for the girl I love so. I checked out and drove back to the apartment. I unlocked the door and went to see Ally. "Hey Beautiful, where you at?" I heard a slight movement and she said "In the kitchen handsome!" Hehe, I love it when she calls me that. I put her stuff on the counter for her. She gasped. "Austin, you didn't have to do that for me." She got on her tippy toes and hugged me. "Alls, I'd do anything." She released and kissed me cheek. I need to tell her how I feel. It's driving me up the wall. "Listen Alls, can I talk to you." She raised her eyebrows but nodded. I grabbed her hand amd pulled her to the table. "Alls, I loved you since you moved into our apartment. You make me smile and laugh every single day. You're on my mind 24/7 and there's absoulutely nothing that I wouldn't do for you. Your beautfiul inside and out, your sweet, loving and gentle. Your just perfect in every single way and I love you for that." I finally let it all out and without warning, she jumped in my arms and kissed me! On the lips! We stopped, and Ally said "I feel the same way handsome." I smiled and said "Will you please be my girlfriend?" She giggled and said yes. I picked her up and spun her around. I was the happiest man in the world! I will never loose her no matter what! After about ten minutes of hugging and a few kisses, I let her go. We decided to watch movies and cuddle. We both fell asleep in each others arms.

Author's Note:

Sorry that it's long but I really loved this idea I had. Hope evryone enjoyed it and please check out my new story "Goodbye New York and Hello to Miami." Thanks!

~Holly :)


	5. My Ally!

My Ally and mines only!

Austin's Pov:

I was walking on Dez's driveway until I saw Trish and Dez walking out holding hands. I thought they hated each other? Before they looked in my direction, I jumped into a bush with thornes. Son of bitc- biscuit! "Damn thornes." Did I just say that out loud?

Dez's Pov:

Trish and I started dating about a week ago. Amazing right? Well anyways I was about to kiss her when I heard "Damn thornes." Huh, isn't that Austin's voice? OH NO! I forgot. He was coming here to get some advice. He doesn't know Trish and I are dating. While I was thinking, I saw Trish walk over to the sound where it happened. In a bush? Trish grabbed Austin's ear while he cried silently. Dang, that must of hurt.

Austin's Pov:

One word: OUCH! "Trish, please let go. I'll do anything!" I pleaded. She grabbed my ear and pulled me out of the bush which really hurt. "Tell us what you saw! NOW!" She said angry. Wow... "I just saw you two walking out hand in hand and I think Dez was about to kiss you. Now please let go!" I said super fast. She slapped me but released my ear. Damn, how many times is she going to hurt me? "Wait, are you guys dating?" I said while rubbing the back of my head. "Yes Austin, we're dating. We were going to tell you and Ally together." I nodded but ran off to see Ally. I looked back and saw them confused. "I'll explain later!" I shouted while running to Sonic Boom. I finally got their but I was out of breathe. I need to Ally how I feel before I run out of time. But when I was inside, all I saw was a guy kissing Ally's cheek then walks out in the other direction. Now who does he think he is kissing My- I mean Ally. Damn, how many surprises am I going to experience today?

Ally's Pov:

My cousin Shawn decided to come visit me today. Yes, we're the same age which is awesome! Except, he lives in Tallahassee. He had to go to his truck real quick but gave me a kiss on the cheek. As I turn around, I see a sweaty Austin saying "Damn, how many surprises am I going to experience today?" Huh, I wonder what he means... "What do you mean Austin?"

Austin's Pov:

"Did I say that out loud?" She nodded. "Did you hear anything else before that?" I was nervous she heard what I said about the guy. She shook her head no. Thank goodness! She comes around the corner and gives me a hug which I gladly accept. After we hugged, I bent down and kissed her cheek. She blushed. "Why hello beautiful. You wanna go for pancakes?" She was thinking. "I guess, let me see if Shawn can take over for a little while, yeah?" I nodded. It better not be the guy who kissed her cheek. To my disappointment, it was him. Dang it! He wrapped her in a hug and said "I love you baby girl." She giggled. Is she dating him? "Love you too Shawn." Then she came running to me. "You ready to go?" I nodded. When we exited the store, I stopped. She looked confused. "Uh Ally, who was that?" She raised her eyebrows and let them dropped. "Oh, that was my cousin. He finally came to visit me! He's here for a week!" She said excitedly. I sighed relieved. "Whoo, I thought he was your boyfriend." She froze and smirked. "Awwe, does Austin not want me to have another male friend around me?" She teased. I rolled my eyes playfully. I'm glad she's single. She's my Ally and mine only! I grabbed her hand and she didn't let go. (Little did I know, Ally heard what I said but let it go)

Ally's Pov:

Does Austin like me? Okay here's a little secret. I like Austin! Yeah, yeah go ahead and say 'took ya long enough.' Well anyway, we're walking hand in hand when we passed the park. I stopped and he did too. "Can we go for a little while?" I said while pointing at the park with my other hand. He smirked and said "Beat you to the swings!" We never let go of hands until we got to the swings. Austin started swinging really high while laughing. This of course, made me laugh. Then he jumped off of the swing and landed on his feet. He nodded to me telling me to jump off. So you know what, I did but landed in a different way. I landed on top of him. Like literally! We were laughing our heads off until we looked into eachothers eyes. He started leaning in.. I did to believe it or not. Then our lips touched. It was passionate and magical. I enjoyed it and then someone snapped a picture of us. We released immediately and looked up to see who it was... Guess who... If it's Trish and Dez, you guessed correctly. I got off of Austin and helped him up. "Uhh what was that?!" Trish demanded while squealing and dragging me away from Austin. He smiled at me and I did too...

Austin's Pov:

She kissed me back! YES! Then all of a sudden I get smacked across the head. How many times am I going to get slapped? "Dude, seriosuly?!" I kind of yell. "Dude, tell me about the kiss!" I sighed happily thinking about it. "It was passionate and maybe even a little magical." Next thing you know Trish is calling me. "Hey, whats up?" "Yeah Trish, that's why I kissed her" "Alright, I'm on my way." Dez looked at me. "I gotta run! Apparently Ally thinks that I don't like her. Lets go!" I say while running ahead of Dez. Why would she think that is what I'd like to know? "Dez, come on!" I made it to Trish's house and barged right in. I'm allowed to. Then I ran up the stairs and opened Trish's door. "Can I talk to Ally alone please?" I say out of air. She nods. I sit next to Ally and sit her on my lap. It's normal, don't worry. "What's wrong beautiful?" She sighs. "That kiss. What are we Austin? Do you even like me?" She says while facing me and getting off of my lap. Man, why did she have to move? I grabbed her hands. "Ally, I promise you that I like you. You know what, scratch that. I love you. You're the most amazing person I have ever met. I actually have to admit something. I got jealous over your cousin because I thought he was your boyfriend." She giggles and gets on my lap facing me. "That's really sweet Austin." I capture her lips with mine again but this time it lasts for 3 minutes. "Ally, will you please go out with me?" She nods and kisses me once more and we go see what Trez is doing.

Trish's Pov:

Dez and I are practically on a full make out session. We hear someone clear their throats and we look up. "Uhh, hey Austin and Ally." Dez says smoothly. They looked kind of shocked but ignored it. "So anyways, we got some news to tell you both!" Ally says excitedly... She grabs Austin's hand and they both scream "We're dating!" They smile at each other. I practically jumped off the couch and started jumping up and down with Ally while squealing. YES, Auslly happened! Austin casually walks to the couch and watches TV with Dez. "Really?" Ally and I say... They nodded and smiled. We rolled our eyes and smiled at the same time. We sat on their laps with their arms wrapped around our waist and we turn off the TV. We talk and talk forever while laughing. We will cherish these types of moments and we will never forget them. :)

Author's Note:

Here is a one shot that I thought of right when I got home. I will not be updating my 2 stories until Friday. I am super busy tomorrow with homework. Have a good two days! :)

~Holly :)


	6. Rydellington One Shot!

Friends or more?

Rydel's Pov:

Hi! My name is Rydel Lynch and I have four brothers! Riker, Rocky, Ross, and Ryland. We're in a band called R5 but the funny thing is, Ryland is our manager. So who is the 5th member of the band you may ask? Well his name is Ellington Ratliff. I'm completely in love with him! We met exactly 4 years ago. I am currently getting dressed while I hear a knock at my door. "Delly Bear." Ratliff says.. He's here! "Uh, one second Ratliff!" I say while putting my sparkly belt on. "Come on in!" He walked right in while shoving his phone in his pocket. "Whats up Ell?" He walked up to me and gave me a big hug! "I haven't seen you in 13 hours! That's the big issue!" He says dramatically. I chuckle and we released. "You want to go for a walk to the park?" I question at him. He nods excitedly. "Okay, give me a second. I'm gonna put on some makeup and converse." I was about to turn around when he grabbed my hand and made me face him. I gave him a confused look. "Delly, you don't need makeup around me. You look beautiful with or without it! So I'll go get your converse and we'll head out. K?" He says while going through my closet. I sigh. He is just so sweet. I wish I could tell him how I feel.

Ratliff's Pov:

Hey everyone! My name is Ellington and I'm in a band with 4 amazing people! Riker, Ross, Rocky, and the beautiful Rydel. MMM, I have a huge crush on her! It started about 3 years ago when we had a whip cream war and we landed on top of each other. We stared into each others eyes until Ross walked in. Uggh, wrong moment Ross. Right now I am in her closet picking shoes out for her. I found the perfect pair and walked out to see her upset. "What's wrong delly bear." I question while sitting down and pulling her into my lap. "It's nothing. Thanks for my shoes. I'll put them on and we'll leave." She says while getting up and putting them on.

No one's Pov:

Rydel and Ellington walked out of the house together and started walking to park when Ratliff grabbed her hand. He smiled at her and so did she.

Rydel's Pov:

We were walking to the park when this guy comes up to me. "Why hello there. What's your name?" He winks. Yep, not interested. I felt Ell tense up. "She's not interested. See ya!" Ellington says while dragging me. "Uhh Ratliff, was that about?" I say angry. "He was totally flirting with you!" He says casually. I don't know why but this made me really mad. I dropped his hand and looked at him. "Don't you think I could of handled myself? Maybe I wanted to meet him and go out with him! You never know! He just might of been the only guy who would ever like a girl like me!" I said angered for some reason. I ran back home and ran straight to my room slaming the door. I cried like a baby.

Riker's Pov:

I was texting my girlfriend when I see Rydel storm into the house tear streaked and run straight to her room slaming the door. What happened? I quickly ran upstairs and marched to her door. "Baby girl, what's wrong?" I say while walking in her room. I call her that a lot. But at the sight I see, it completely breaks my heart. There is my beautiful sister laying in her bed crying her eyes out. I walk over to her and sit down while pulling her against my chest. She hugs me really tight while crying. After a few minutes, she stops and releases. "Now, why don't you tell me what's wrong." I say seriously. She's my baby sister. There is nothing I wouldn't do for her! I worry about her a lot. She nods her head and tells me everything that happened. "Baby girl, haven't you considered that maybe Ellington likes you and was jealous?" Truth be told, he asked me if he could ask her out like a week ago. I gave him the whole talk about him dating my sister. I guess he didn't ask yet.

Rydel's Pov:

"Baby girl, haven't you considered that maybe Ellington likes you and was jealous?" That sentence literally struck me. What if Riker was right. "I totally messed up Riker. I don't know what got to me." I started pacing around my room. "Go talk to him now." Riker says while pushing me out of my room, down the stairs, and out the door. Well then. I ran to his house and knocked on the door. "Why hello Rydel, how may I help you?" Cheryl said. That's his mom. "Um, Is Ellington home?" I asked waiting for the answer patiently. "No, he texted me saying he's at the park by himself with a sad face." I left without saying a word.

Ellington's Pov:

I'm sitting on the swings thinking about what I said to Rydel. I was jealous and upset. Maybe she did want that guy. As I was thinking, It down poured on me. Damn it! As I got up somebody tackled me to the ground. When I flipped over, I realized it was Rydel. "I'm so sorry Ell! I don't know what got into me! I was just upset and everything. Will you please forgive me?" She was actually crying... Wait.. No, it was the rain. "Rydel you're totally forgiven. I can't stay mad at you." She smiled. She looked at my lips and I did the same. I leaned in and so did she. When our lips touched, it was magical. After a few seconds, we broke this kiss. "Rydel, Ioved you since 3 years ago! Will you please go out with this handsome guy?" I say while pointing at myself. She giggled and nodded. She got up off of me and helped me up. I spinned her around in the rain and kissed he again! Then it started to thunder. "We should head back to your house." I say while grabbing her hand and ran to her house. When we walked in, everyone stared at us.. Riker had a smile on his face and winked at me. He must know why. "Oh dears, why dont you both go get changed into Pj's and we all will watch a movie." Stormie said. We both nodded. I went to the bathroom while Rydel went to her room. We walk out at the same and she giggles. I reconnect our hands and we walk downstairs. I sit on the couch and she snuggles up to me while I put my arm around her shoulders. What a great way to end my evening since I got the girl of my dreams. :)

Author's Note:

There's Rydellington! Yay! I'm not gonna upload any of my stories yet. I want to make sure people like it. So pleave review or message me! Have a good evening. :)

~Holly


End file.
